


Booty Shorts

by iggypup87



Category: Professional Wrestling, Total Nonstop Action Wrestling
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, hot dogging, mouthy bottom AJ
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-16
Updated: 2017-03-16
Packaged: 2018-10-06 00:42:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10321547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iggypup87/pseuds/iggypup87
Summary: Daniels just can't get enough of AJ in his ring gear.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Oh hey. I'm not dead. And I am posting this PWP. Takes place sometime in the 2000s when AJ Styles wore booty shorts as ring gear.

AJ’s butt was nothing short of phenomenal.

Daniels always noted how round each cheek was. His hands graced over the plump, vinyl clad cheeks, gripping it tight. That earned a small moan that reverberated through the locker room. 

Daniels looked down, smiling at AJ’s prone form with his face against the gym bag and fat butt in the air. Daniels squeezed again. A moan escaped AJ’s lips and it seemed like that baby-faced innocence melted away. Daniels chuckled, rounding his hands towards the bottom and massaging the tender flesh.

“You better keep it down, AJ” Daniels said, squeezing the firm bottom again, “someone might hear you.”

AJ wiggled his hips, rubbing his supple thighs together. Daniels reached out, cupping AJ through the material. Sure enough, he felt AJ’s hard cock twitch on contact. AJ bites his lip as he thrusts into Daniels’ hand.

Daniels leaned over AJ, the warm heat radiating against his skin. His own hard dick rubbed against AJ’s cheeks while he gripped AJ. Through the soft, stretchy material, he stroked.

“What a bad boy you are,” Daniels whispered, ghosting his fingers along the head, “Getting hard in the locker room like this.”

“Only cause you teased me,” AJ spat back, his voice shaky as he ground his ass against Daniels. He thrust back, grinding his ass hard against Dainels. Daniels groaned softly, laughing as he thrust back. His cock twitched against the canyon. 

“Look who is teasing back,” Daniels said, tightening his grip. He stroked through the materials pushing gently against the pulsating dick. AJ turned his head into the gym bag and let out a loud, muffled moan. His voice quaked as Daniels continued his assault on AJ’s ass, thrusting between the cleft. 

AJ turned his head to the side. Which was perfect. It allowed Daniels access to that sensitive neck as he licked a long stripe towards AJ’s ear.

“What do you want, AJ? Hmm?” Daniels said, nibbling AJ’s ear. He moved his unoccupied hand and graced his fingers against AJ’s plump lips. AJ’s warm mouth enveloped them. Daniels took a deep breath.

“Seems like you want to suck my dick,” Daniels said, feeling AJ’s fat tongue swirl against his finger pads. “Is that what you want AJ?”

AJ shook his head, sucking the fingers as hard as he could. His tongue coating the fingers with as much spit as possible. Daniels pushed his fingers further into AJ’s mouth. AJ whined, beady blue eyes shooting back at Daniels.

“Pity, you’re so good at it,” Daniels said withdrawing his fingers. He let go of AJ’s erection and laced his fingers along the pants hem. He pulled the shorts down, exposing the pale, soft flesh.

“Damn it, Chris, are you going to continue to tease me? You know what I want.”

“Pity you can’t keep your mouth shut,” Daniels answered, spanking AJ’s pale cheeks. A moan rewarded Daniels’ ears. Daniels slid his slicked fingers down the canyon and across AJ’s twitching hole. 

Daniels tsk-ed as he pushed the one finger inside. AJ’s entire body tensed up before pushing down on the intrusion. Daniels moved that finger in and out before pushing in the second.

“What would everyone think if they could see you now” Daniels said, scissoring AJ open. AJ’s soft moans rang beautifully in Daniel’s ears before he continued speaking. 

“You put on such an innocent mask and here you are moaning like a cheap hooker while I finger you open.”

AJ pressed back, driving Daniels’ fingers deeper. Daniels chuckled while AJ glared.

“And who likes screwing this body?” He spat back, pushing back again while Daniels pressed a third finger in. He clenched around Daniels’s fingers, moaning lewdly, purposefully. AJ looked back, his boyish face stretched by the widest grin.

Daniels couldn’t help but smile back, spanking AJ’s ass. He spread his fingers wide, getting AJ’s body used to the intrusion until that tightness melted away.

He withdrew his fingers, enjoying the whimpering sound from AJ’s mouth. AJ rubbed his thighs together again, trying to reveal some pressure. He smacked AJ’s ass, watching it jiggle from the impact.

It was such a nice ass, Daniels thought as he lubed himself up, And Daniels had such the privilege to fuck it.

Daniels gripped AJ’s hips rough, spreading his butt cheeks. Daniels pressed his cockhead against AJ’s twitching hole, rubbing it gently against it. AJ squirmed underneath him. He gripped the gym back tight and pressed himself against Daniels.

“Please, Chris. I need it,” AJ begged, staring back with those beautiful baby blue eyes. So dark and filled with lust.

Daniels smiled and sheathed himself inside AJ with one quick thrust. AJ tighten around him, moaning loudly into the gym bag. He rolled his head and whimpered, pressing himself back against Daniels while his body adjusted. Soon AJ’s initial tightness melted away and Daniels started a slow rhythm.

A moan escaped from Daniels’ lips, harmonizing with AJ’s. AJ arched his head back, meeting every thrust, his eyes skewing and his jaw slacking. His body nearly went limp from pleasure as he tighten around Daniels.

Daniels pulled AJ by the hair keeping him up. His thrusts went faster, rotating his hips so he’d scrape AJ’s tight walls. An action that, judging by AJ’s lewd moans, didn’t go unnoticed.

“Right there Chris,” AJ said, “Right there. Right fucking there.”

“Tsk, tsk, language,” Daniels whispered, thrusting hard and fast shaking AJ’s body. Daniels let go of AJ’s hair, watching his head slump before snaking that hand down AJ’s body. Past his pectorals, thumbing his nipple, right towards the sculpted muscles of his abs till it reached its’ final destination. Daniels took AJ’s cock and stroked in sync with his thrusts.

It really didn’t take long till there was nothing else but the slaps of flesh and moans. Daniels looked at AJ’s shuddering body. Sweat was dripping down his back. His eyes slammed shut and jaw slacked, shaky moans coming out.

Daniels’ stomach wound tight. His balls heavy as they slapped against AJ’s thigh. His eyes rolled while his vision became tunneled. Nothing else really matter but AJ’s tight, warm ass. An ass that started to shake and shudder while a warm slickness coated Daniels’ hand. Daniels thrust became erratic and soon that heaviness lifted. 

Daniels slumped against AJ’s back, kissing his spine. AJ’s panting breath created such beautiful music while Daniels finally collected enough energy to pull out. A small mewl escaped from AJ’s lips while Daniels found something to clean them up with.

“Couldn’t wait for the hotel room, huh?” AJ said while Daniels wiped his thighs. Daniels gave them a nice spank.

“You wouldn’t be in those tight shorts,” Daniels said, ruffling AJ’s hair when he finished up.

AJ laughed at turned around. A smirk formed across his lips.

“I can always wear them in the bedroom.”

“I’ll keep that in mind next time.”


End file.
